Ozurath
Description Ozurath is one of the six continents that exist in Ryrah. It is the 2nd smallest continent, just larger than Kryax. The overhanging moon of Ozurath is Savras, who was the old god of fate (The All-Seeing). The name of the continent was decided by an alignment of the three humanoid societies in Ozurath in 104 P.D. (Post Disconnection ) by King Rygu Manefall of Highspire and its surrounding estates/settlements, General Jangam Bluntrock of Khandarth , and Héru (Lord in Elvish for Lady) Virric Galanodel of Ashorion . The Conflict of Claim As the nation journeyed through time, the three socities grew in their collective goals; Highspire ruled over most farmland and settlements that built themselves from the ground, Khandarth ruled in mining, forging and defense with the fortress-like structure of their capitol in the mountains/underground and Ashorion arose in knowledge, skills of the arcane and the expansion of their city. In 1249 P.D. Each society put a claim to their resources and marked their territories with a threat of war if any society was to break these boundaries. With each of these claims of selfishness, each society built forts in the foresight of war. Highspire built the Yardway Fort to mostly defend itself from the dwarvish settlements and fear of the superior army of Maulers. Khandarth built the Kragkarn Keep north of Ulfan to ensure a frontline defense against Highspire. Ashorion built a less formidable fortress, but one with intended purpose, the elves built Kas Dorei, the Tower of Vigor. In 1439 P.D. Ashorion declared war against Highspire, so they could fianlly claim the eastern side of Ozurath if they won the war. Highspire prepared itself with an army and set out to take the Tower of Vigor. The noble houses of Ashorion banded together with the leading Galanodel family's three children who led in different positions of the quick war to come. The oldest son, Arcanist Kelfir Galanodel used his magic to teach several groups of elves to become the first war mages Ozurath had seen. The second child, the only daughter Grassrunner Quileth Galanodel led a large amount of the elvish forces through the woods north of Ashorion, then making their way west to ambush the coming army of Highspire's troops. The youngest son, Rofaren Galanodel took the rest of the military forces and they made their way to meet Highspire's forces head on. With the ambush of Quileth's forces, the unchallenged arcane power of Kelfir and his associates from the top of the tower, Highspire's forces were no match. This was known as the Battle of Belai Norei (High Ground in Elvish). After the loss, the forces of Highspire retreated to west, stationing themselves in the Yardway Fort, and other western settlements. Kelfir and Quileth agreed not to continue their forces as they had won the east, but Rofaren decided against that choice and sacked the city with his military forces, killing the current king. Highspire called for an alliance with the dwarves of Khandarth, but they had already lost interest in the conflict for years as they had been dealing with a far greater threat in Northern Ozurath; Giants. Upset with this event, both Kelfir and Quileth parted ways with the evil intentions that Ashorion and their brother had sunken to. With the associates and families that shared their feelings toward's the raiding of Highspire, they journeyed north of Ashorion. On their way, Quileth and her people met a village of halflings that her forces scared away during the flank attack on the Highspire forces. She befriends the village, and finds the nature of the forest to be soothing. Quileth and her people choose to stay with the halflings, leaving her brother to continue travelling north with his people. Quileth helps the halflings make an underground forest city throughout the woods, the society is called Efallenor, and is home to the eventual wood elves and halflings for many years to come. Kelfir continues travelling north through the woods with his arcanists, until they come across a village of hostile bullywugs but manage to surpass them. After reaching the end of the woods, the settlers reach the area of the Ringing Highlands. They begin to build a settlement, near the mountainous range where they also build a mine that shelters a mountain of brass and copper. They mine the materials and begin to use their arcane abilities to utilise the metals. The settlers then plan to build a city that Kelfir dreams of, a city of brass and copper that remembers the responsibility of the arcane and what it should be used for, they call the society; Fosar. Rofaren occupies the city for numerous centuries while basking in his land, he wishes to take arms against his siblings for their betrayal but doesn't have the forces to take them after the Battle of Belai Norei and his claiming of the city. The defeated souls to the west plan the retrieval of their home, and a noble human of House Cliffor named Patramov organises the assault to take back the city. Leading the men against the walls in 1903 P.D, Patramov and his rebellion breach the walls, sending Rofaren into retreat back to Ashorion, where the remaining families fight over power, nobility and settlements in their own walls, even still today. Patramov is named the new king, and as his first act builds a wall fort to the east of Highspire to defend against elves in the future. One day, Quileth Galanodel visits the fort, to formally apologise for the slaughter that happened in the war, as a sign of peace, she uses the magic of nature to grow long vines and ferns along the fort. King Cliffor accepts this apology, and holds a peace treaty between Fosar, Highspire and Efallenor. The fort is named the Fernyard Fort, Highspire is restored and kept in great standing for many years until the Colossal War. The Colossal War Category:Continents Category:Places